


Baker Street Tinies

by swtalmnd



Category: Gashlycrumb Tinies, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Edward Gorey - Freeform, Gen, Parody, Pastiche, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock characters find themselves in the world of Edward Gorey's <em>Gashlycrumb Tinies</em> -- even 221b Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S is for Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).




	2. J is for John




	3. M is for Mycroft




	4. L is for Lestrade




	5. B is for Baker Street (exterior)




	6. B is for Baker Street (interior)




	7. H is for (Mrs.) Hudson




	8. M is for Molly




End file.
